Various forms of adjustable mounting brackets for motors or other appliance components have been heretofore designed. However, many of these previously devised mounting brackets have not included a full range of adjustment and others have included structure which is relatively expensive to produce.
Examples of previously patented mounting brackets of a type similar to the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,472,752, 3,127,092, 3,266,766 and 3,847,330.